Far Away
by Shiazen
Summary: Erza—Namanya indah secantik pemiliknya, bagai sihir terkuat yang menyejukan udara dalam relung dadanya dan membelai lembut seutuhnya—Menjaganya tetap bertahan dalam neraka duniawi ini meski kejamnya jarak memisahkan mereka. JellalErza. Torture, blood.


"_Erza …. Aku bisa merasakan kebaikan dari nama itu .… Aku bisa merasakan kebaikan, keceriaan dan kehangatan .… "_

_._

_._

"Jellal Fernandez. Kau dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup untuk segala yang telah kau lakukan."

Sebuah keputusan—kemudian disusul sebuah teriakan protes. Mereka memohon, meronta, meminta belas kasihan dengan berkata bahwa _ia_ baru saja 'bangun' dan _ia_ telah berubah. Namun meski nyatanya ia berubah, ia tak bisa menelantarkan tanggung jawab akan apa yang telah ia hancurkan di masa lalu 'kan? Akan semua yang telah ia renggut kebahagiaannya. Termasuk …

_... Erza_

Matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan ketika gadis itu berdiri—menghantarkan aura tajam yang dalam sekejap membuat semua yang ada membisu. Matanya tegas. Perlahan bibir ranum itu bersuara,

"Sudah, cukup! Aku minta maaf akan tingkah teman-temanku. Dan …" Mata _hazel_ itu menoleh—mempertemukan keduanya dengan mata _hazel_ lain—seolah mencari kepastian "… kalian bisa membawanya."

Terdengar hembusan napas kaget yang tercekat di sela tenggorokan beberapa orang yang mendengar saat gadis berambut merah itu bicara. Namun itulah yang ia inginkan; ia memang harus mendapat ganjarannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, para pasukan dewan sihir menggelandangnya kasar. Namun untuk kali terakhir, sebelum ia pergi, lagi-lagi kedua pasang mata _hazel_ yang begitu selaras itu bertemu. Meski kesedihan terpancar dari keduanya, ia memberikan senyuman tulus.

'_Selamat tinggal … Erza.'_

.

.

**Far Away**

_By Shia Zen_

_Special thanks for Chocholate Strawberry as beta-reader_

_.  
><em>

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

_Warning: Violence, torture, blood_

.

.

Dingin.

Siapa sangka bahwa dinding sel tahanan ternyata membeku seperti ini? Apalagi saat ia ditinggalkan tanpa pakaian—hanya celana yang bahkan juga terkoyak sama seperti fisiknya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Bukan hanya karena rasa dingin yang menusuk, menggerogoti setiap pori-pori kulit hingga membuatnya gemetar sesekali—tidak, bukan hanya itu. Bahkan sejak hari pertama ia masuk ke tempat ini, ia dapat merasakan aura yang sama saat ia masih kecil. Ya, penjara selalu membuatnya teringat pada masa lalu. Seperti kembali ke rumah, huh? Hanya saja …

… _tidak ada Erza disini._

Jellal tersenyum kecut. Oh tidak, ia bahkan tidak seharusnya tersenyum. Tidak di saat ia sendiri nyaris tak bisa merasakan sakit yang ada pada setiap inci tubuhnya—yang terkadang hampir membuatnya menangis jika saja ia sudah kehilangan harga diri di depan penyiksa-penyiksanya. Tidak pula di saat semua kebebasan yang ia punya nyaris terenggut sepenuhnya, di ruangan sempit dengan bau busuk darah yang bercecer. Oh tidak—ia tidak tertawa; ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan masih ingat saat pertama kali datang kemari, ia benar-benar seperti 'kembali'.

.

.

_Tangan-tangan kasar itu mendorongnya masuk ke ruangan yang tidak pernah ia ingin masuki lagi; sel tahanan. Namun dorongan itu terlalu kuat dibanding ia yang dalam keadaan buruk mengingat pertarungan terakhirnya—lagi pula hati kecilnya berbisik bahwa ia pantas menerima ini—yang kemudian dorongan itu membuatnya jatuh tersungkur menghantam lantai. Tangannya yang terborgol ke belakang menjadikan ia terjatuh langsung ke depan, mempertemukan kepalanya dengan batu keras di bawahnya. Spontan mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan—yang juga menghasilkan untaian senyum jahat dari orang-orang yang mendorongnya._

"_Itulah tempat yang pantas untukmu, bajingan!"_

_Sontak matanya menatap lurus ke orang yang bicara tadi; tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat bawahannya gemetar ketakutan setiap mendapatkannya. Namun sekarang beda kondisinya. Gertakan itu sama-sekali tak berguna._

"_Huuu~ aku takut!" ucap petugas tadi, mengejek. Perlahan pria yang tak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu maju memasuki sel, berdiri di depan satu-satunya tahanan yang masih menggelosor di bawah lantai. Jellal mendongak, mencoba berdiri. Namun pria tadi menjejakan sepatu botnya di atas punggung Jellal; memaksanya terpaku di lantai yang kini berhimpit dengan wajahnya. Suara rintih kesakitan terdengar dari bawah—senyum pria tadi makin lebar._

_Petugas yang satu lagi—mirip seperti satunya, hanya tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun—tampak terkejut akan pemandangan di depannya. Menyadari hal ini, petugas tadi melihat rekannya dan menyeringai._

"_Kau mau mencobanya, Nadal?" tawarnya, masih menyeringai. Yang dipanggil hanya mendekat ragu-ragu._

"_Ia salah satu dari Sembilan Penyihir—"_

"_Aku tahu, lalu apa? Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ruangan ini didesain agar penjahat seperti dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sesukanya." Terang pria itu, sekaligus melihat Jellal dengan tatapan jijik. Jellal tahu, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa disini. Ia telah berada di dewan selama lebih dari lima tahun dan ia tahu persis bagaimana mereka membuat tahanan disini—ia kalah._

_Perlahan orang bernama Nadal itu mendekat, masih takut-takut. Petugas yang satu lagi menarik rambut biru sang tahanan ke atas—membuat pemuda itu mengernyit kesakitan—sekaligus memberi isyarat pada rekan jaganya bahwa Jellal benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. _

_Setelah beberapa saat, kini Nadal telah di depannya. Dan diluar dugaan, sepatu bot keras menghantam sisi kanan dadanya, membuatnya mengeluarkan teriakan tersekat diiringi rasa terkejut. Namun bukan itu intinya; kini si penyerang tahu kalau ia benar-benar tak berdaya. Ia berusaha mendongak, namun itu justru menyiksa setiap usahanya sejak tangan petugas lainnya tengah memegang erat segenggam rambutnya; membuat helaian-helaian itu tertarik akarnya di setiap pergerakannya. Ia dapat melihat sekelebat wajah petugas bernama Nadal—kini pria itu tengah melihatnya dengan ekspresi licik. Meski gerakannya samar, Jellal gemetaran sedikit. Ia tahu hari pertamanya di tahanan tidak akan mudah._

"_Hah, jadi ini orang yang berani-beraninya mencoba menghancurkan dewan?" Nadal meludahi muka Jellal. Kini tak ada keraguan lagi yang tersisa. Pemuda berambut biru yang masih menopang tubuh hanya dengan lutut itu mencoba tetap diam. Segala emosi ia tutup rapat-rapat. Ya; emosi tidak dibutuhkan disini, di penjara._

"_Huh! Dia sama sekali tidak berharga. Sama seperti wanita Fairy Tail yang nyaris dipenjara itu—siapa lagi namanya?"_

"_Titania." Suara dari petugas yang lebih tua._

"_Oh ya. Titania Erza. Sampah."_

_Jellal terperanjat. Mendadak seluruh amarah yang dari tadi ia dorong agar tidak keluar meledak bersamaan dengan disebutnya nama itu. Ia mendongak ke atas—tidak peduli betapa sakit yang ia harus alami. Jellal menatap lurus orang yang menjelek-jelekan nama Erza di depannya. Sebagai respon, kedua pasang mata penjaga itu menoleh matanya terlihat semburat kepuasan; orang itu berhasil memancing emosinya._

"_Jangan berani-beraninya kau—"_

_Ucapan Jellal terpotong seiring perih yang serasa membakar bagian kiri wajahnya. Sebuah tamparan keras dari petugas yang lebih tua._

_"Ha! Mau apa kau sekarang?" Nadal tersenyum licik ke arahnya yang kemudian hanya mendapatkan ludah yang bersarang di wajahnya. "Brengsek!"_

_Nadal membersihkan cairan kental bercampur darah itu dari wajahnya, lalu dengan luapan amarah ia menendang perut Jellal—begitu keras hingga cengkraman pada rambutnya terlepaskan, sekaligus mencabut puluhan helai rambut birunya yang otomatis membuatnya berteriak kesakitan._

_Saat itulah senyuman kedua petugas itu makin lebar. Kini mereka tahu cara menyiksa objek tak berdaya di depan mereka. Terpancing perkataan tentang Erza lagi, Jellal menggertak, hanya untuk mendapatkan tendangan di sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu terus hingga darah tercecer dan menyelimuti hampir seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak berteriak ataupun memohon; tahu bahwa itu membuat mereka senang—dan sikapnya itu jelas membuat penyiksanya semakin brutal, memaksanya untuk memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan hal itu, karena semakin lama semuanya tampak begitu jauh lalu hilang ditelan gelap—ia kehilangan kesadaran._

_._

_._

Di sinilah ia sekarang, terpaku lemah pada tembok sel yang sedingin es, tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan juga tanpa makanan setelah berhari-hari lamanya. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan segala bentuk penyiksaan ini; ia telah dijadikan karung tinju, ditendang di seluruh tubuh, ditampar dengan kasarnya, dan yang paling tak tertahankan adalah rasa sakit yang membelah setiap inci kulitnya ketika sabuk-sabuk panjang itu menghantam punggung maupun perutnya—membuatnya menggigit lidahnya hingga berdarah untuk menjaga agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun ketika kulitnya terkelupas dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

Semakin hari, jenis penyiksaan mereka pun semakin parah—seolah mereka selalu punya cara baru untuk menyiksanya, yang mungkin memang benar nyatanya. Penyiksaan, darah, teriakan. Semua berujung pada ketidaksadaran. Terus begitu selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Pernah terbesit di pikirannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang tak diinginkan siapapun seperti ini, mungkin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok belakang dengan keras saja cukup untuk membuat pendarahan yang berarti. Namun, ayolah! ia bahkan tidak punya separuh kekuatan dikarenakan kurangnya energi yang seharusnya ia peroleh dari makanan. Nah, mungkin ia bisa mati karena kelaparan. Lagi pula mereka tidak akan memberinya makanan jika ia tidak memohon dan meronta untuk itu—yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan.

Seburuk apapun penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan, sesakit apapun luka yang di deritanya, satu yang ia yakini teguh; ia tidak akan membuang harga dirinya.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Mengapa ia masih repot-repot menjaga harga diri, menjunjungnya tinggi-tinggi ketika semua orang melihatnya sebagai sampah? Ia bisa saja menelantarkan semua itu dan memohon makanan seperti anjing. Tapi sampai detik ini pun, ia tidak melakukannya. Karena ia masih percaya, di dunianya yang kelam dan gelap, masih ada seberkas sinar terang yang tetap menjaganya hangat. Memberinya secuil harapan saat ia kira segalanya telah berakhir. Mata_ hazel_ itu menerawang ke kejauhan.

_Erza._

Seorang Erza Scarlet mungkin tidak di sini, wanita itu mungkin bahkan tak ingat padanya, siapa tahu? Tapi satu hal pasti; ia masih bisa merasakannya. Meskipun terpisah jarak ribuan mil, meski teriakan yang menguapkan tiap tetes cairan di tenggorokannya tak terdengar, ia bisa merasakannya.

Dan hari ini, di luar keterkejutannya sendiri, ia dapat merasakan Erza lebih dari itu. Merasakan setiap jengkal keraguan dan keputusasaan, namun juga sekaligus kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kebencian mendalam.

"-rza ..."

Sebuah suara tercekat keluar dari tenggorokannya yang tersiksa, membuatnya hanya mampu melantunkan setengah dari seluruh kata. Namun usaha tak berhasilnya itu terdengar oleh dua penjaga yang tengah berpatroli di depan selnya, membuat salah satunya mengernyitkan mata, heran.

"Tuan Jellal?" Sebuah suara bertanya halus padanya—untuk kali pertama semenjak ia masuk dalam ruangan ini.

"Hah! Dia adalah orang yang menghancurkan dewan lama!" sela suara yang telah familiar baginya; Nadal. Pria itu berjalan mendekati sel, sebuah seringai teruntai ketika ia melihat tubuh satu-satunya tahanan di situ yang terkoyak.

"Uh ... apakah ia bisa menggunakan sihir?" tanya petugas yang tadi, ragu-ragu. Oh, sungguh _de-ja-vu _yang ironis.

"Tidak. Ruangan ini dibuat dari bahan yang dapat mencegah orang yang di dalamnya menggunakan sihir. Kau mau coba?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, tangan kotor pria itu meraih kenop aneh di tembok luar sel. Sebuah seringai tampak menguntai jelas ketika ia menariknya dengan kepuasan nyata.

Yang terjadi berikutnya, rasa sakit bagai hujaman ribuan paku menusuk sekujur tubuhnya ketika kilatan sihir menyambarnya. Sensasi menyakitkan itu masuk hingga jauh dalam tubuhnya—membuatnya tersentak akibat campuran rasa sakit dan keterkejutan. Walau begitu, ia tetap diam—atau berusaha diam—tubuhnya menggenjang, meronta hebat sebagai protes terpaan rasa sakit. Kedua bola mata _hazel_ tersembunyi di balik pelupuk yang mengatup erat. Gigi-giginya terkatup, lidahnya kelu. Menit terasa bagai jam—begitu lama, begitu menyiksa.

Tepat ketika ia merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, sihir itu berangsur-angsur sirna. Namun tidak dengan rasa sakit itu—yang masih menempel, mencegahnya bergerak bahkan satu mili meter saja. Dari balik sel, Nadal menyeringai, begitu kontras dengan rekannya yang tengah menatap ngeri adegan yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kau harus memohon padaku, atau tidak ada makanan untuk seminggu ke depan." Seluruh kekejaman dan teror terasa dalam kata-kata Nadal.

Namun itu tidak mengubah apapun. Meski badannya hancur berkeping-keping, meski seluruh tubuhnya dilanda kesakitan yang tak terhingga, ia tak akan membuang harga dirinya. Walau ia tahu fisiknya memprotes, hatinya teguh tetap. Karena sebuah keyakinan telah terpatri di dadanya, sebuah harapan yang tak akan pudar meski jarak memisahkan. Walau Erza Scarlet tak ada di sini, ia bisa merasakan gemuruh semangat yang tertanam kuat pada pribadi itu, merasakan setiap jengkal kehangatan yang selalu ada untuk menyelimutinya.

Jellal mengambil napas panjang—ia tahu di luar sana, Erza tengah diselimuti rasa takut. Keragu-raguan tengah melanda gadis itu. Untuk kali ini, ia menguatkan perasaannya—karena ia akan mengembalikan semangat yang harus selalu dimiliki oleh seorang Erza Scarlet. Mata _hazel_ itu seolah kembali cerah, dengan penuh perjuangan, sebuah senyuman akhirnya terbentuk; senyuman yang sama seperti yang terakhir ia berikan.

"Jangan kalah, Erza."

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut panjang berwarna merah itu—membuat helaian-helaiannya bergoyang seiring irama angin. Seorang gadis bermata _hazel_ menopang seluruh tubuhnya dengan kakinya yang penuh gores luka. Napasnya pendek-pendek.

Ia takut. Ia ragu-ragu. Ia marah. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus bisa menghabisi manusia perawakan pohon yang ada di seberangnya. Namun lawannya kali ini terlalu kuat—ia bahkan tidak yakin ia punya kesempatan untuk menang. Di kala harapannya memudar, sepercik harapan timbul kembali seiring terdengarnya sebuah bisikan.

Sebuah bisikan yang mengatakan agar ia tidak kalah.

Erza terkejut sesaat—kemudian dengan segera ia mengenali suara itu. Meski otaknya berteriak padanya bahwa ini tidak mungkin, hatinya berbisik bahwa suara itu nyata. Sekali lagi, ia dapat merasakan semangat baru dalam dirinya. Sebelum kembali bertarung, mata _hazel_ itu menerawang ke kejauhan; berharap dapat melihat mata _hazel_ yang satu lagi.

"Jellal."

**FIN**

.

.

A/N (ga penting):

1. Wow. Sudah lama saya ga ke fandom ini. Kangen deh (author lain ber-hoek ria.) Pasti sekarang sudah rame ya? Nah, maaf saya mem-publish karya aneh saya di fandom ini. Maaf juga saya sudah memberi banyak darah di sini. Semoga ga menodai kesuciannya #woy

2. Sebenernya ini fic awalnya mau aku publish 11-12-11, tapi karena belum selesai ngetiknya, ya jadi sekarang aja #fail. Terus tujuannya adalah memberi kejutan untuk seorang author bernama Azca Sky. Ini traktiran untukmu ;) #dibogem

3. Big thanks for Akanee a.k.a Chocholate Strawberry yang sudah mengoreksi karya abal ini. Yakin deh nih fic bakal penuh typo tanpa bantuanmu nee ^^

4. THANKS FOR READING! Sudikah anda semua meng-klik tombol review untuk mencurahkan komentar tentang apa yang anda pikirkan dari karya saya ini? Critic, correction and flame accepted.


End file.
